Flames From the Heart
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: MattxKaplin: This is almost a reverse side of the Resident Evil movie, it just is slash now and there is no Alice!
1. Prologue

The white lights shimmered on a mid aged man as he began to take a lot of care, placing these small containers filled with green and blue liquid into a medium sized silver box. He closed the box and left the room, but he had one of the blue capsules left. At the door, he tossed it and it hit a table as he exited the door. He rushed out of the building as quickly as possible.  
  
Later in the building, three people are heading into the laboratory where the liquid was located. Once they were in there the sprinkler system went off.  
  
"Get the computers covered!" yelled one of them. He is white and is wearing the same colored lab coat as well as the other woman and man in the room.  
  
"The experiments," screamed the lady, "Move them! She looks directly into the camera and continued, "There's no fire here no fire! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!"  
  
"The doors won't open," said the dude at the door.  
  
"What?" she answered.  
  
"It's a sealed room." he responded.  
  
"Help me with the doors!" the lady cried.  
  
"Aw fuck the doors," screamed the bald guy with an ax in his hand. He took the ax and slammed it into the glass window as only one shard of it popped out.  
  
In another room...  
  
"Beep."  
  
"What's that?" a man asked a blonde haired woman, named Lisa.  
  
"Fire drill." she responds as a blue gas sprays out of air conditioner killing them all, 


	2. Into the Hive

Many hours had passed since the tragedy,  
  
In a mansion, a young man about the age of twenty woke up in the bathtub and looks around. His name is Matt Smith. He walked up to the fogged up mirror and wipe it away. Matt then put on a robe and walked into his room. On the bed there set a pair of black hip huggers and a Sum 41 t- shirt. He put on his underwear and the clothing lying there and went outside.  
  
"Hello?" Matt spoke as the birds in the tree fly away and the wind blows the leaves on the sidewalk up towards Matt. He goes back inside into a long hallway when he hears a window break. A man by the name of Kaplin, with black hair and blue eyes tackles Matt down to the floor. "Get away from me!" Matt yelled as more glass shatters. At least six more people enter through the windows. One of them grabs Matt by the shoulders and slams him to the wall.  
  
"Report! Report now!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." stated Matt.  
  
"I want your report now soldier." he spoke again.  
  
"The houses defenses are up," stated a female with long black hair named Rain. "He's probably still suffering the side affects."  
  
"What are you doing to me? I'm a cop!" Kaplin struggled to get away. They put the guy into handcuffs and they all head to a large glass door. Rain, unlocked the door and entered. After entering through the door, the group was led down a path to a train where they all boarded.  
  
The train was going along as Rain did some touch ups on it. She noticed a lantern lit beneath in the operations section of the train. J.D came up behind Rain and gave her a bit of a shock as he helped her back up onto the upper portion of the train.  
  
"The door won't open, it'd sealed shut." Rain spoke.  
  
"Let me handle it." J.D replied, going up to the door and tried to get it open. When he did, the mid aged man from earlier fell out of the door. Matt had a flash back of him and that man getting married and then he awoke. Another woman who is almost identical to Rain, named Jalee stepped up to him. 


	3. Into the Red Queen's Chamber

"Stay still," she said, pulling a small flashlight out of her back pocket. "Watch the light, follow it." he moved his eyes along with it, "Good, now how many fingers am I holding up?" She held up three fingers.  
  
"Three." he barely muttered.  
  
"All right, now tell me your name?"  
  
"I don't know." he replied.  
  
"He's fine. Memory loss, just like the other one." Jalee told the team.  
  
The train had arrived at this very large looking building. They exited the train and went inside this really large metal door. The guy who had pinned Matt to the wall, known as Turner, opened the elevator door and J.D threw a light stick down there so that he could see. Apparently, the elevator was stuck at the bottom.  
  
"Looks like we are taking the stairs." J.D beamed. When they arrived at the stairs, Matt stopped and asked,  
  
"What is this place?"  
  
"Initializing the scimatic of the Hive." Rain pulled out a small hand held device that had a picture of the Hive.  
  
"The Hive is Umbrella Corp.'s main research facility that is underground." Turner stated as Matt looked at the wedding ring that was on his left hand, "Your marriage is fake. You are security operatives, placed here to protect this entrance." They continued on until they made it to a portion of the building, which was called Dining Hall B. The funny thing was that there were no tables.  
  
"It says Dining Hall B." Rain spoke.  
  
"Maybe the system malfunctioned." Turner suggested.  
  
"Mayhap," she replied.  
  
"We will have a search line, but keep it tight." Turner said as everyone split up. Matt went over to a large metal case with a window in it. He looked through it and saw this large thing that resembled a cow brain. Turner came up to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and stated:  
  
"I said keep it tight."  
  
The team moved onto the next hallway that would lead them to The Red Queen's Chamber. There they would disable her and get the hell out of the Hive. Kaplin leaned against the wall and looked into the air vent. The guy they found on train named Spence, offered Matt his jacket and Matt accepted.  
  
"Do you remember anything, before," Matt hesitated, "this?" He had yet another part of his memory hit him again.  
  
"No, nothing before the train." Spence answered. Jalee another man was sent to check the flooding.  
  
"The whole floor is drowned sir!' they reported. Rain opened the door to the Red Queen's Chamber. She then sat down at the silver computer that was in the middle of the room. Rain typed in a code and the next door opened. Turner went through the hall way and the illuminated lights came on. He arrived at the end to yet another entrance. By the door there was a keypad. Turner attached a little hacking device to it as it uncovered the code. When it was complete, the metal door opened up, and Turner then summoned the other members of the team. Kenny, Carrie, Justin, and Laura all went into the hall with this really large bag of equipment.  
  
"What is that?" Matt asked Rain.  
  
"It's what we are going to use to shut the Red Queen down." Rain replied. 


	4. Tradgedy Strikes the Team

When the other members of the crew entered the room, both of the entrances, closed.  
"Rain?" Turner called into his communication watch,  
  
"I'm on it!" Rain responded as the computer screen began to flash "System Defense".  
  
"What's that?" Kenny jerked his head towards the blue light. It came to them and sliced off a portion of Justin's hand. Carrie looked at the light and her head it chopped off.  
  
"Rain, you have to do something. Something's killing them in there." Matt panicked.  
  
"You're going into shock! STAY AWAKE!!!" Turner cried.  
  
"AH! IT'S COMING BACK!!!" Kenny yelled as it cut him in half. Turner jumped up and grabbed a bar, pulling himself up to it. The laser missed Turner and hit his knife. He jumped back down and the laser came back. Turner was in karate like position as the light became a grid and came into him  
  
"Shit!" was his last word as the system was deactivated.  
  
"Let's go." Rain said.  
  
"Go where?" asked Spence.  
  
"We have to complete the mission." Rain choked out.  
  
"There's no way I'm going down there." Spence looked scared.  
  
"I'll go," Matt said.  
  
"Déjà vu anyone?" Spence kidded as Matt and Rain went down the hall.  
  
The two hooked everything up. Rain was holding a remote in her hand. The Red Queen made her first appearance.  
  
"Get out! Get out! You can't be in here." She spoke. Rain prepared to hit the button on the remote as the last bit of the large machine was hooked up. "I implore you, please."  
  
"Implore away!" Rain shouted.  
  
"Please please," The Red Queen, the power was at one hundred percent, "You're all going to die down here," the Red Queen snapped her neck so that she could see Rain. Rain hit the button and the Red Queen's holographic image disappeared. They took the Red Queen's board and they headed to Dining Hall B. 


End file.
